


Stakeouts and Investigations

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya was on his way to meet Ryuu so they could walk to school together. He was early, which was unusual, but his mom had rushed him out of bed and he left the house just to escape her bothering him about his grades. He didn’t expect to see Kiyoko-san, straightening her skirt and looking guiltily around before crossing the street and walking quickly the other direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeouts and Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> full romo tananoya for lyf
> 
> Also this works as a companion fic to [ Midnight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1655765) by [Hilaryfaye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye)

Nishinoya was on his way to meet Ryuu so they could walk to school together. He was early, which was unusual, but his mom had rushed him out of bed and he left the house just to escape her bothering him about his grades. He didn’t expect to see Kiyoko-san, straightening her skirt and looking guiltily around before crossing the street and walking quickly the other direction.

At the first sighting Noya ducked behind the nearest bush. She’d very clearly just come from the Tanaka house. Were her and Ryuu secretly dating? He couldn’t think of another reason she could be there. They were in different years, they didn’t have classes together, Ryuu wasn’t captain or vice captain so there couldn’t be any early morning volleyball business. And Noya wasn’t the best with reading situations sometimes but if the look on her face hadn’t been guilt he’d eat his shoe. 

When she was out of sight he crawled out of his bush and resumed walking, if there were twigs in his hair he didn’t even care at this point. He had a mystery to unravel and he had to perpetually push down the voice that was wondering why Ryuu hadn’t just told him. They were best friends, best friends supposedly told each other everything. 

He knocked loudly on the door, and in a few seconds Ryuu’s dad opened it with a yawn. 

“Hello, Nishinoya-kun, you’re here early. Ryuu’s still in bed.” He stepped back and gestured for Noya to come in. He shed his shoes and nodded.

“Sorry for the intrusion. Can I wake him up?” 

“It’ll probably take more than you to get that boy up, but good luck.” 

Noya walked quickly, struggling not to run as he crossed the house towards Ryuu’s room. He didn’t bother knocking. Either he was asleep as his dad thought, or he was awake and his, Noya shivered, _secret girlfriend_ had just left. 

He looked asleep. He was hunched under the blankets, his mouth open and drooling against his pillow. He didn’t snore, but his breath was loud and he had some sort of stuffed animal buried under his shoulder. None of it was anything Noya hadn’t seen before. He’d met Mr. Cuddles on their second sleepover, and the two of them were well acquainted. If Ryuu was faking he was doing a damn good impression of what he really looked like when he was asleep. 

He crossed the room, shutting the door behind him and not bothering to be quiet, and sat on the side of the bed. Ryuu didn’t move. He bounced slightly, getting what force he could muster from the tips of his toes against the floor and pushing up so the mattress shook with his weight. No reaction. 

“Ryuu, wake up.” He said. He touched his face a little, careful to avoid the drool that spread over his cheek and to not mentally acknowledge how warm his rough skin was under his fingertips, the stubble that was starting to grow in that he envied. He poked him hard in the cheek. “Wake up!” 

He jolted slightly but didn’t open his eyes, so Noya kept poking, every couple seconds until Ryuu turned his face away, wiping his drool covered cheek against the pillowcase. 

“What the…” He whined, “I didn’t hear no alarm.” 

“That’s because it didn’t go off yet.” Noya replied, bouncing again, and Ryuu turned as quickly as his sleepy head allowed and glared through half open eyes. 

“Why are you here so early, dude?” 

“I have a question.”

“That question can’t wait until I’m awake?” 

“No way, plus I was gonna be early anyway, Mom was bugging me, that’s besides the point. I gotta question.” 

Ryuu turned fully, sliding up in his sheets until his back was against the headboard. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, but that wasn’t anything Noya hadn’t seen before, _that’s nothing new, you idiot, look away_ , he told himself, and when he did he lowered his voice to a mock whisper.

“Guess who I saw leaving your house this morning?”

“Well I was asleep, right? I probably didn’t see anybody, so hell if I know.” 

“Come on, Ryuu, play along with the intrigue here.” He dropped his voice back to the whisper, “Guess who?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Who?” He asked in his approximation of a mystical whisper, it sounded more like half a croak, and he cleared his throat. 

“Kiyoko-san!” Noya couldn’t keep his voice low at that proclamation and he punctuated it with another bounce. 

“No fuckin’ way, you’re messing with me.” Ryuu’s eyes were wide, and if Noya hadn’t believed him before he surely believed him now. 

“No, listen, I’m not messing with you! I was early, alright, coming to walk with you to school like normal, and right there, on the sidewalk, having just walked out of _your_ front yard was Kiyoko. And she looked _guilty_ , gorgeous of course, she’s always gorgeous, but guilty, too!”

“Did she see you?”

“Nah I hid behind a bush.” 

“That big one on the corner?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“Got leaves in your hair.” 

“Cheater. But yeah, quick as hell she just crossed the street and walked away. Ya see, I thought maybe you had something you weren’t telling me, and I felt shitty about it, but I know now that isn’t true.” 

“You think I could keep _that_ a secret?!” He still looked confused but he was beaming. “No way man, not to mention I can’t keep any secrets from you anyhow, what the hell do you think she was doing here?” 

“I dunno, visiting your mom?” 

Tanaka shook his head. “Mom’s out of town this week. Only dad, me and Saeko.” 

“Why would she visit your dad then… or Saeko, does she even know her?” Noya scooted further on the bed, turning and sitting crisscross beside Ryuu’s legs. 

“Yeah they probably met at training camp, right? But sis never mentioned it. I don’t know, man, we’ve got an investigation to do.” He clapped his hands together and Noya laughed. “Now get off the bed so I can get up.” 

He stood up, hopping off the bed, and bent over to flick any leaves and twigs from his hair. Ryuu got up, too, wearing nothing but his boxers and Noya could only see his feet and shins where he stood next to him. 

“You’re not gonna get that out.” 

Noya let his hands drop but he stayed bent. “Then get it for me, asshole.” He felt Ryuu’s hands on his head a second later, pulling at twigs and parts of leaves that he had missed. He tried not to think about how nice it felt, or even to look at how Ryuu shifted his feet to get a better angle. He was done after a few seconds and he slapped Noya on the shoulder before leaving his room for the bathroom. 

“Put some clothes on, bro!” Noya heard through the open door. It was Saeko’s voice in the hallway and he just barely saw her when she walked past. A few minutes later he heard the shower start, and then, quieter and outside, he heard Saeko’s van’s engine. 

With school and practice they didn’t have much time to talk about their investigation, but Noya kept a sharp eye on Kiyoko whenever he saw her. She acted normal at school and practice, quiet and aloof and just the same as she always was. Ryuu and him plopped on Ryuu’s bed after school and they began their investigation. 

“So.” Noya began, “If she left here in the morning either she showed up super early, or she was here all night.”

Ryuu’s eyes widened like he hadn’t considered the second possibility. “Right.” 

“And I think we can pretty much say she wasn’t here to see your old man.” 

“God, yeah, no way. So, Saeko then?” 

“Saeko.” Noya agreed. “When did she get home last night?” 

Ryuu drummed his fingertips against his thigh and leaned back against the wall. “Some time late, she worked until eleven I think, got home ‘round eleven thirty?” 

“Nobody came to the front door after that, right? Nobody knocked?” 

“Not that I remember, Dad doesn’t like it when people come by late, early’s okay, he’s up at four most days, weird old man, but late means he’s sure to be asleep. Half the time he rails on sis for coming home from work too loudly when he’s tryin’ to sleep.” 

“So then if your dad was awake that early Kiyoko probably didn’t show up in the morning, but if no one came to the door she must not have come late at night? I’m confused.” Noya ran a hand over his hair. It had almost fallen flat throughout the long day of school and practice, not to mention that morning’s rendezvous with a bush. 

“Saeko’s got a window she used to sneak out. She told me once that if I really needed it I could use it to get out or in.”

“That’s it! Kiyoko came by, late at night, and went in Saeko’s window!” Noya clapped his hands together and leaned sideways to bump his shoulder against Ryuu’s arm. “But that still leaves the question of why.” 

They both paused for a few seconds, gathering their thoughts, and when they turned to face each other in unison it was one of those moments they knew they were completely in synch. 

“Stakeout!” They said. And they planned. 

 

Outside of Saeko’s secret sneaking window was precisely one bush and that bush was deceptively small. They’d gone early, after dark but before Saeko was home from work, to find a place where they could stake out the window in case Kiyoko came back. They sat down, first they tried shoulder to shoulder, but that left Ryuu’s legs hanging out the side, back to back ended similarly disastrously, and, after quite a few minutes of squirming, the only way they could both fit was if Noya sat between Ryuu’s legs, back to chest, and Ryuu’s legs wrapped around him. 

“You okay, Noya?” Ryuu asked, and he could feel the breath on his neck. He wasn’t okay, not at all. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, what about you?” 

“Perfect.” 

They sat in silence and Noya tried hopelessly to calm his speeding heart. Being this close was nothing new to him, of course, they hugged often, leaned against each other, things like that. But this was in the dark, hiding in a bush, and Ryuu’s breath was on his neck and his hands somehow ended up on Noya’s thighs and he didn’t think he could breathe. 

“How long until Saeko is home.” Noya choked out, completely failing when he attempted to keep his voice level. 

“I dunno, fifteen minutes maybe.” 

Noya just nodded, because Ryuu would be able to feel it, even if he couldn’t see it in the dark bush. They sat, and fifteen or twenty minutes passed in silence. Eventually his heart did settle, but every time he focused and remembered where they were it sped up again. 

They heard Saeko’s van, even if they couldn’t see it, and she whistled when she walked to the front door. A few minutes later the light in the window came on and they could just see it from where they hid. Ryuu’s hands clenched on Noya’s thighs. 

It was a few minutes later before Noya realized the flaw in their plan. They could, presumably, be waiting here all night to see if Kiyoko showed up. There were no guarantees either way. 

“Hey.” Noya whispered, too aware that if Kiyoko did step into the yard, she was capable of being quiet enough that they wouldn’t notice. 

“Yeah?” Ryuu’s voice wasn’t much more than a breath, tickling the back of Noya’s neck. 

Nishinoya realized he didn’t know what he was going to say. He didn’t want to tell Ryuu that they should give up, he really didn’t want that, but he couldn’t say he wanted to stay here either, what if Ryuu had spent the last half hour completely uncomfortable? If he had Noya didn’t want to hear that. 

“Nevermind.” 

“Nevermind what?” The breath was closer, like Ryuu had leaned forward, and he readjusted his hands on Noya’s thighs to compensate. 

“Ryuu.” His voice was completely gone, and _god_ , that sounded sexual when he said it like that. He needed to get control of himself, and quick. He almost shrieked when Ryuu’s hands slid up, closer to his crotch and he felt a soft wetness against the back of his neck. He bit his lip until it hurt. 

“Wha…” He wanted to question it, he really did, but more than anything he didn’t want it to stop. It felt like Ryuu was kissing him, it felt like those were his lips, god, his _tongue_ pressing against his skin and if he said anything maybe it would stop, but if he didn’t say anything maybe it wasn’t real. 

He pulled back anyway, but his hands didn’t move and Noya took a ragged breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Ryuu said.

“Don’t be, please, don’t be.” Noya said before he could help himself. He spun, pulling his legs out from under Ryuu’s and settling them around his waist as he sat on his lap. The bush shook around them and any hope of concealment was surely lost but he really didn’t care at this point. 

“Noya, do you-- are we?” It was hard to see Ryuu’s face, despite how close it was but he sounded scared. 

“Yes. Yeah, definitely.” Noya kissed him. 

It was sloppy, his mouth missed the first time but they found each other and they held tight. Noya’s hands wrapped around and pressed against Ryuu’s shoulder blades and he felt them shift under his shirt when Ryuu’s hands found the back of his neck. Noya opened his mouth first, an invitation that Ryuu accepted without hesitation, and Noya took a deep breath through his nose to satisfy his beating heart. 

He didn’t know how long it was that they kissed, pressed together like two magnets, before someone cleared their throat and then a window slid open. 

“Hey! Assholes, get outta that bush! If you wanna makeout do it inside like humans!”

Noya fell back, off Ryuu’s lap and out of the bush completely where he landed on his back on the grass. He looked up to see Kiyoko standing over him, and she pushed up her glasses and smiled. He heard the bush rattle as Ryuu scrambled out. He stayed on the ground, he didn’t need to witness their shame from another angle. 

“What the hell, sis?” Ryuu asked, and then he saw Kiyoko and bowed slightly, running his hand over the back of his head. 

“Don’t ‘what the hell’ me, boy! What the hell were _you two_ doing watching my window?” 

“Noya saw Kiyoko leave this morning and we were investigating! What is she doing here anyways?”

“Goddamn it, if y’all are determined to know I guess I can’t stop you but we’re sort of _dating_ , now, Ryuu, get _your_ boyfriend off the ground and get inside the house.” Saeko slammed the window shut with too much force and left the other three stranded outside. A second later she opened it again. 

“Oh, Kiyoko, you can come in.” Her voice was softer and Kiyoko just laughed, actually laughed, before crossing over to the window and climbing in. It shut behind her. 

Noya was still on the ground, but now he was looking up at Ryuu where he stood over him. “Boyfriend?” He asked, referencing Saeko’s comment. 

“Might as well.” Ryuu said, and bent down, offering his hand.


End file.
